Love is good
by BumpkinLove
Summary: My view on how Stevie Rae and Rephaim should end up...
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Rae

Walking away from him was hard, but i had to. It took all i had not to look back at him, to run into his arms, to feel safe. NO! going back to him was... was... its was wrong, he had killed Anastasia, he had caused Dragon pain. I wouldnt... I couldnt go back to him... could i?

"Well hell Stevie Rae now your the one with boy trouble" I let out a sarcastic laugh "Well Zoey would be happy it's not just her"

I stopped just shy of the House of Night, I didn't know what was waiting for me, but it couldn't be good, Dallas had seen me with Rephaim, and no dough he would have told everyone by now. I slumped down by the tree, closed my eyes and sobbed. I cried for walking away from Rephaim, I cried for what my friends would say... for what Zoey would say, we never kept things from each other, she was... no she IS my BFF and always will be. I kept crying then heard foot steps aproching me, I looked up with a tear stained face and saw Zoey.

"Stevie Rae?" She sounded so shocked to see me and i couldnt help but burst out crying again, i felt her put her arms round me and pull me into a hug. I hiccuped and stopped crying, dried my eyes and looked at her

"I'm so sorry Z, I didn't... I mean... I..." I shook my head, what did I say "Oh sorry i have been away but i was with Rephaim, you know the Raven Mocker that killed Anastasia" Zoey just hugged me again

"You scared the poopie outta me Stevie Rae!" I looked up at her and mumbled

"I'm sorry Z" I closed my eyes, I knew soon enough i would have to face the music, face my friends... if they were still my friends... no i couldnt think like that, i wouldnt think i have lost them, i would be nothing with out my friends. I was so lost in my own thoughts that i hadnt noticed Zoey was talking

"...They left and took the Raven Mockers with them" She looked at me, i had a confused look on my face, who had left? Kalona and Neferet? would they just leave like that? She sighed

"Were you even listening to me Stevie Rae? Kalona and Neferet left and so did the Raven Mockers" She had a huge grin plastered on her face, i couldnt help but smile, even though i felt sad that Rephaim had gone... really gone... it was great to see Zoey smile, she had so much going on in her life she deserved to smile... and for a relatively good reason.

"Uh, Zo I gotta tell you something" I looked away from her, i couldnt face the way she would look at me when i told her, but i had to tell her.

"What is it Stevie Rae" she paused to let me speak but i couldnt so she continued "You know you can tell me Stevie Rae, i will listen to you, i wont judge you, you know that" I turned and looked at her and shook my head

"Your gonna hate me, you and the wins, Damien, Jack, everyone" I blinked to stop myself from crying again and she smiled at me.

"I wont hate you Stevie Rae, you were always there for me, and i will always be there for you, no matter how horrible the situation, i will always be there" I sighed and closed my eyes. Better get it over with

"Zoey... The reason I was gone is..." I opened my eyes to see her looking at me, she didnt say anything so i continued "I was with Rephaim" I swallowed and waited for her to yell or jump up and turn away from me. She didnt. She just kept looking at me, like what i had just said hadnt full registered with her yet. Her eyes were fixed on me, I could see so many emotions go through her, Anger, Sad, Confused, Hurt... I looked away from her, I couldnt watch that, not coming from Zoey, anyone but Zoey. When she finally spoke it was nothing more than a faint whisper and one word

"Rephaim?" She made it would like a question and i could hear the hurt in her voice, I couldn't trust myself to talk so i just nodded. I turned back to her, her face was blank.

"Zoey I'm SO sorry, I never... but the imprint..." SHIT! I hadnt said anything to her about the imprint. Zoey's face lit up, with... i dont know so many emotions and she yelled.

"IMPRINT! YOU IMPRINTED WITH HIM!" She was angry, that was clear and i just sighed and kept my voice calm.

"Zoey i would have DIED if he hadnt came, the Red Fledglings put me on the roof, just before day break!" Confusing took over on Zoey's face.

"He saved you? why... why would a Raven Mocker save a Vampyre?" Zoey was starting to annoy me.

"I dont know Z why dont y'all ask him? Oh thats right because he is GONE" I couldnt help it, but saying it out loud just made me cry again. Zoey must have felt a little sorry cuz she pulled me back into her arms and hugged me again then whispered to me.

I'm sorry Stevie Rae"


	2. Chapter 2

Rephaim

I watched her walk away from me, and it hurt. I whispered into the night knowing it wouldnt reach her and if it did it proberly wouldnt effect her.

"I love you Stevie Rae..." I felt... something new, i had never felt anything like this before, The Red One made me feel... loved. Not just the love you get from your mother anf father, but loved in a way i had only before imagened would feel like... and i never though i would feel it from a Vampyre... from her. I looked up to the night sky, my father would want me back with him soon, i didnt want to go back, i wanted to go after Stevie Rae, to pull her into my arms and kiss her, to feel her with me, keep her with me. My Stevie Rae. I closed my eyes and saw the image of us, stood at the pool looking in, her looking as beautiful as ever, the red marks one her face out lining her features, and me, a human. The image burned on the inside of my eyes and i felt... empty, I would never be that human, but she would always be the beautiful creature i have fallen for and that hurt. I could feel what she felt when she walked away, she was hurt. Not in the physical sense, but she was hurting and it hurt me to know she was hurting. I picked up and into the night, not caring that my wing was barely healed, but i took off and flew in the direction Stevie Rae had walked and silently i sat in the tree above where she was. She was crying and i wanted nothing more than to go down to her and comfort her. That was when i saw her the one that had hurt my brothers... that had killed them... she was walking to Stevie Rae and she had no idea that she was coming. I had to do something, anything.

"Stevie Rae look up" I begged from where i sat in the tree, and as if she had heard me she did, she say... what was her name... ah yes, Zoey, she saw Zoey and tryed to hide that she was crying. Zoey held Stevie Rae in her arms, she was happy, happy that my father and Neferet had left... and taken my brothers with them, what she didnt know what that i was still hear. I heard them talking about me, Stevie Rae had told her about me... I saw the hate in Zoey's eyes and she was screaming at Stevie Rae, making her cry. To see Stevie Rae cry made me angry, i know i shouldnt but i had to, i jumped out of the tree right in front of them...


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie Rae

I was seeing things, Rephaim couldnt be here, he should have gone with him daddy, but that didnt stop me, i threw myself at him, clinging to him, even though Zoey was sat right there I couldnt help it. I looked up at him and touched the side of his face, smiling, thats when i head Zoey.

"Oh GODDESS! Stevie Rae!" I turned to look at her, i couldnt believe what i was seeing, she had Starks bow pointed at Rephaim and at ME. My BFF was gonna SHOT me for being with him! I stepped away from him and was shocked to see Zoey cringe and back away, she actually cringed away from me. I just stood there then whispered.

"You shoot him, you shoot me too Z" I looked at her, looked deep into her eyes and saw the Zoey i knew, i saw my BFF not someone pointing a arrow at my chest. I looked at Rephaim, he was tence, I placed my hand on his chest and he looked at me, i kept his eyes locked on mine.

"It's okay" I said it softly to him and he relaxed, but i knew it was only until Zoey did something... that im not sure she would regret. I turned back to her, just watching her and spoke softly and calmly to her.

"Zoey, I'm still me, I'm still Stevie Rae. The girl that helped you with your problems, the girl that got over exited about stupid stuff, thats still me" I watched as she shook her head

"No Stevie Rae, your not" Her words were cold and harsh, and it hurt, she told me she would stick by me, she lied. I felt like a stupid kid, the world was closing in on me, crushing me, i was loosing my BFF, i thought i had lost Rephaim, I'm gonna lose everyone else and it hurt. I held back the tears in my eyes, I tryed to keep the hurt out of my eyes, i wouldnt let Zoey know she was hurting me. We had told her that when she got here and was the target for Aphrodite and her Dark Daughters, I wont give into her, shes not the Zoey i knew. That girl is gone. All thats left is the shell of her. Zoey blinked and the girl i knew came back, she lowered the bow and looked at me.

"Ohmigoodness Stevie Rae im SO sorry" she put the bow on the floor and took a step towards me then looked at Rephaim and stopped. I moved to her and just looked at her. She looked at Rephaim and then to me, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me, i closed my eyes and hugged her back, my Zoey was back. I felt more then saw Rephaim move away from us and i whipped round and looked at him then whispered.

"Please dont go" I watched him, he stopped but didnt turn to me he just... stood there.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey

I couldnt help it, i just knew, knew Stevie Rae was out side, that she had come home, and (as usual) i did the stupid thing and just walked out. My friends thought i had gone nuts i could hear the Twins.

"Z where are-" Shaunee was iunterupted by Erin, he Twin

"-you going" Erin finished for her, i stopped brefly and turned to them and smiled.

"I'm going to get the High Priestess" I looked at them with a big grin on my face, looking around they all had the same expression. Confusion. Damien chirped into it.

"Z, your the High Priest-" He cut himself off then a massive grin spread across his face and he jumped up and squealed. "Ohmigoodness Stevie Rae's back, shes back isnt she" I couldnt help it seeing him so happy made my laugh and nod. I watched as they all, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Jack, Cole, Tj, Drew, Aphrodite and Erik got up to follow me but i shook my head and they stopped.

"I gotta go see her on my own guys, i gotta find out where she has been, i'll bring her right back inside as soon as i find her. Promise." They all just stood there and looked at me then one by one they all nodded and i smiled at them.

"I'll be back, and so will she." I turned and walked out of the dorm room and headed to the 'secret' passageway hidden in the wall, not particularly happy about going there, so much had happened there, i had seen some pretty horrid stuff, but if it ment i got to see my BFF then i would. I walked through the passageway and saw her, she was slumped against a tree, crying, her shoulders shook and her hair bounced around. I hated it that she was sad, I slowly walked over to her and head came up and she saw me. I was kinda shocked i hadnt really believed she was there, so when i spoke my voice sounded supprised.

"Stevie Rae?" I watched as she cried again and i felt bad, i walked to her and put my arm around her pulling her into a hug. I just let her cry not saying a word. What she had to say shocked me, she had been with Rephaim the same Raven Mocker that had killed Anastasia had made Dragon go our on a killing spree for all Raven Mockers and she had been with him. I was so shocked the things i said... i cant really remember, the next thing i knew was that he was there and she was in his arms. I just watched them then pulled up Starks bow and aimed at them, i had been meaning more to aim at him not her, but i knew that if it came down to it, i would shoot them both. She took a step towards me and i cringed back. immediately regretting it, i knew how it felt to have a BFF cringe away from you, Kayla had when i first turned and i just cringed away from Stevie Rae. I couldnt help the way i spoke to her, i was shocked that she stood up for him, I could see in her eyes that she really was the girl that i knew when i first came to the House of Night, the girl that had a freak obsession for anything country(Mostly Kenny Chesney) she was still that girl i help in my arms when she died. I could see i had hurt her and she was trying to shield that from me, thats when i realized i still had the bow pointing at her, i lowered it and looked at her.

"Ohmigoodness Stevie Rae im SO sorry" I put the bow on the floor and took a step towards her then saw the protective-ness in Rephaim's eyes and stopped. She looked at him then stepped towards her and stopped. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her and was relived when she hugged me back, i couldnt loose Stevie Rae, i had before and i wont again. I saw Rephaim start to move away and Stevie Rae whipped round and looked at him, begged him to stay and he just stood there. I watched them both then spoke up, aiming it at Rephaim.

"Do you love her?" It was a simple question and it made Stevie Rae look over her shoulder at me, she was shocked i just smiled at her and half shrugged. Repahim turned and looked at me then looked at her, but spoke to me.

"Yesss, I love her, more than i have ever loved anything in my entire..." I saw he found it hard to think of what it was so i offered him.

"Your exsistance?" He nodded and i saw Stevie Rae smield then I turned to her.

"Stevie Rae, do you love him" I know it sounded like they were getting married but if she loved him like he loved her then i couldnt kill him, she helped me and i would help her, even if that ment that bird man had to stick around. I looked at her but she was still looking at Rephaim. Then she whispered.

"Yes, I love him" I looked at her then to him and smiled, she was happy, and who was i to stop her being happy for once. I closed my eyes then opened them and looked at them both.

"They he is safe, i wont let anyone kill him, but its probely best we keep him away from Dragon."


	5. Chapter 5

Stevie Rae

Zoey's words shocked me, after Rephaim had said her loved me and i him Zoey had told us that he would be safe. I turned and looked at her, i couldnt help it i pulled her into a hug and held her to me, i hadnt lost my BFF but... I looked at her

"Z, what about the others?" I could see she had given that some thought and she said.

"They will just have to deal Stevie rae, none of us want to loose you, not again and if keeping..." She jerked her head to Rephaim "...him alive meas we get to keep you then thats what will happen" I smiled and her and hugged her again then whispered.

"Your the best Z" she smiled at me then took my hand, and smiled at Rephaim. She actually smiled at him.

"come on you little Bumpkin, the others are just dieing to see you..." she paused and looked at me "Well not liturally but you get what i mean" She smiled and i squeazed her hand

"I know Z" We walked back to the House of night, Repahim followed after us and i kept looking back at him, and smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stevie Rae **_

Me, Zoey and Rephaim walked inside, I was scared to think what the others would say. Rephaim had caused allot of trouble for us all. I sighed and looked at Rephaim then to my best friend, Zoey hadn't left me, she was still here, and if the others turned from me I'm sure that Zoey wouldn't... would she? I mentally shook myself, thinking like that is NOT gonna help right now. It felt so good and strange to be back at the school. It hadn't changed. So walking down the familiar hallway to the outside path that would lead to the girls dorm felt great. It made me think back to before i had changed, made me think back to how happy our group of friends had once been, it made me feel happy and i smiled to my self. WE got to the dorm and Zoey stopped us all.

"Stevie Rae, Rephaim can't been seen... not yet." I looked at him then looked at her and nodded, Zoey was right if they saw him with out me explaining that i loved him and he wouldn't hurt us because he loved me too, wit out me telling them that they would attack Rephaim. I turned to him.

"Rephaim, go hide in the darkness, but keep close enough to hear what is going on" I paused and sighed "I really hope they will understand." I looked up at him and kiss him quickly then went with Zoey and walked into the Girl's dorm. I smiled seeing my group of friends sat in our normal seats. The Twins together, Damien and Jack together and Aphrodite all looking happy, and for some reason that made me feel sad. I sighed again and walked over with Zoey. The Twins were the first to see Zoey and me and their faces lit up then we were engulfed into a hug from the both of them. The familiar sent of the Twins was nice and my eyes pricked with tears but I blinked them back.

"Oh mi-" Erin stared and I knew what was coming

"-Goodness!" Shaunee finished for her

"Stevie Rae, Zoey where have you both been, we have all been worried SICK" Then Erin turned to me and gave me one of her mom looks and carried on "Especially you young lady! where were you Stevie Rae?" I tried (and failed) not to laugh and i got hit by Erin AND Shaunee for that then I looked at them. They really HAD been worried about me.

"I was with..." I broke off and looked at Zoey. She nodded and looked at the Twins

"Lets go sit with the other's. Stevie Rae has something big to tell everyone." We all walked back to the others. The Twins both kept looking at me with worry, they were going to hate me very soon and those looks of worry would turn to identical looks of pure hatred I knew they would and that scared me, could i really loose all my friends over one... guy? ... Bird Man? ... Could i really loose all my friends over Rephaim? The answer was simple. Yes. After everyone sat down they all looked at me.

"I'm really sorry to Y'all that I Havant been around. But I was with someone... " I broke off because I heard Aphrodite snigger. I glared at her letting my eyes flash red briefly then carried on. "...I was with...with... " I couldn't say it, then Zoey took my hand and looked at the group, like the best friend she was she had sat with me and not with the others looking at me like an animal in the Zoo.

"Stevie Rae was with someone very close to her, and I know that Y'all are gonna find it hard to accept..." Zoey looked at me "Tell them Stevie Rae" I took a deep breath and in one long sentence I said all the words as one

"..." Everyone but Damien was looking at me with blank faces. The look on Damien's face with stay with me forever. There was no dough that at that point he hated me, he truly hated me, and Zoey must have seen it as well because she stopped Damien when he moved away from me shaking his head with tears in his eyes.

"Damien stop, Stevie Rae didn't mean to keep it I'm sure of that" Damien just kept shaking his head then he looked at Zoey.

"She was with Rephaim and she kept that from us ALL Zoey! She maybe your BFF and all but thats big, bigger than you and Loren, or you keeping other stuff from all of us but Aphrodite, Zoey she was with a RAVEN MOCKER! And not just any raven mocker, she was with the one that KILLED Anastasia Lankford!" I knew I told Rephaim to stay in hearing distance but when he walked in and to my side i myself was very surprised at that and the fact that my 'Friends' stayed where they were.

"Damien Masline? I know you are shocked that your friend has kept her relationship with me a secret from you, but did you ever think that it was because she was scared to loose you all?" At that point he took in all of my other friends, and in true gay stile... Jack fainted... Damien only JUST caught his boyfriend before he hit the floor. The introduction of Rephaim to my friends could have gone better, but now they knew about him and me and i hope we can work through it all.


End file.
